


I got that sweet, drunk feeling.

by Ississ



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea how to even tag this shit, Mentions of working up towards sexytimes, Rule 63, Slash, relationship difficulties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella 'Bilbo' Baggins met Bifur for the first time she'd never expected for it to go this way. <br/>Or better said a tale of how Bifur finally found someone who let him finish speaking and how Bella found her prince charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got that sweet, drunk feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this fic isn't explicit there is a mention about sex and the way to the sex in the later part of this fic.   
> If you're uncomfortable with reading this I suggest you do not read any further than the confession (which is so fluffy you might die.) 
> 
> Non-betaed and english isn't my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Bella ‘Bilbo’ Baggins met Bifur she had never expected for it to have such a great impact on her life, in fact, when she met him she had not expected for it to have any impact on her life at all. Well, she was wrong. 

“Who’s that guy,” She asked her good friend Bofur when she came to visit him at his café down the street. “The one who’s sitting in the corner.”   
She liked Bofur, he was a good friend and a good person in general and it would be a lie if she said she wasn’t a tiny bit attracted to him. He was good looking after all. But even if he was attractive, sweet, caring and all the other things a prince charming was made of she could not bring herself to fall in love with him. 

“You mean Bifur?”   
Bella remembered the name, of course she did. Bifur was Bofur’s cousin who’d just gotten back from Iraq. Poor soul had been hit in the head and had spent a fair amount of time dealing with therapy, revalidation and what not. She had however never met the man.   
“Why is he sitting so alone?” The café was big business, crowded even at the middle of the day, but no one seemed to go close to Bifur. “He looks like a nice guy after all.” 

sipping from her tea she looked at the man. He was just as handsome as Bofur. Perhaps a bit older and with wild dark hair which had a couple of grey lines through it instead of the dark brown Bofur owned. Bifur also seemed to smile less, which was of course, not such a big thing for Bofur smiled way too much sometimes. He also had a big, ugly looking scar right below his hairline. 

“He is, he is.” Bofur mumbled, pouring coffee in porcelain cups and Bella followed his movements with her eyes. “But he has, you know, trouble finding words. Well better said, trouble remembering how to say them. He’s a fine writer did you know? But he’s gotten trouble with even saying a simple hello.”   
She nodded as she nibbled on a biscuit Bofur’s brother Bombur had given her a couple of minutes ago.  
“No one bothers to sit next to him and speak to him. Well some do but they give up within five minutes.” Bofur looked at his cousin with something like sorrow in his eyes before he leaned over the counter and smirked at Bella. “You should go talk to him, he’s handsome after all. Plus he really is funny when you give him the time to finish his jokes.” 

She laughed and gave his arm playful shove. “You know damn well I’m not interested in things like that Bofur.”   
“Aye, I remember, married to your work wasn’t it? Being a good librarian and all that.” His eyes twinkled mischievously. “You still can go and talk to him, what harm can it do?”   
Well, in that he was right. What harm could talking to that handsome stranger do? None of course.   
“very well then, very well.” She slipped from the barstool, legs dangling for a split second until her feet touched the ground, damn she really was short. “But don’t look at me with that smug smile of yours when I do so!” 

 

-

“Hello. Can I sit here?” She asked Bifur when she walked up to him while pointing to the chair next to him. He looked surprised, almost as if he hadn’t expected anyone to talk to him anymore.   
Bifur nodded, a bit slowly but with a big smile and it truly warmed her heart.   
He opened his mouth to say something but closed it right away, as if he indeed could indeed not find the words to speak. Bella sat down next to him, smiling sweetly as she nipped from her tea. Eyes never leaving him. 

“H- he-.” He closed his mouth again, taking a deep breath before looking at Bella directly. “He-Hel.” His hands became fists and deep lines from concentration appeared on his forehead. She decided not to interrupt him. It wouldn’t do him any good if she did.  
“Hello.” He finally said, something like gratefulness written in his eyes. And she did believe he was grateful. Grateful that she let him finish, at his own pace. 

Bella could only imagine was it was like, being trapped in your own mind like that.  
“I’m Bella,” He did not take his eyes of her as she held out her hand, nor did he when he reached out to shake it. “B-Bifur.”   
He did not stutter, not completely at least, it was more of a pause whenever he said a word.   
“Nice to meet you.” She smiled and sipped her tea. Suddenly remembering that he had nothing to drink himself. “Oh, would you like some tea? Coffee? Anything else?”

Well, that was the start of a very special friendship indeed. 

-

Time passed, half a year was gone within the blink of an eye, and Bofur Bombur and Bella started to notice that Bifur was making progress with his speech. He found common words more easily since Bella had started to talk to him on a regular basis.  
Bofur said it came because Bifur liked Bella and desperately wanted to talk to her like a normal person. Bombur said he just got more practice and it wasn’t such a big mystery. Bella said nothing but smiled whenever she thought of her new friend. 

“People are starting to wonder if you two are an item,” Bofur told her when she ordered two cups of tea like she always did. “Gloin asked me yesterday if you two are dating.”   
She brushed it off, Gloin wouldn’t be the first to ask, she knew that much. But no matter how hard she denied it to everyone, she could not deny the butterflies that where dancing around in her belly.

Taking the two hot cups from Bofur she smiled at him. “I know that people are wondering. But we’re not.”   
“But you would like to?”   
Damn the man! She’d known him ever since university, on which he only stayed for two semesters before declaring it wasn’t for him and leaving, and it was no secret nor surprise that he could read her like an open book. She usually told him all her secrets (even if they usually came after a tequila or two, or three) and dreams, but on the matter of Bifur she found that she could not. Even if she knew he would approve of them being in an actual relationship and he would do everything in his power (which was a lot) to find out if Bifur harbored any feelings for her himself. 

Yet, she wanted to do this on her own. Perhaps a little bit afraid to spoil her great friendship with the ex-soldier.   
She only shrugged before walking away, cups of tea in her hands, but she could not block out the sound of Bofur laughing and the call of ‘Bombur, Bella’s in love!’ that came from behind the counter. 

Damn them all. 

“Hello.” Bifur said when she sat down on her usual spot next to him in the right corner of the comfy café. He could now say ‘Hello’ and ‘how are you’ without any problem thanks to him saying them more and more with help from Bella. Other words, words which he rarely used, took him longer but Bella was patient and allowed him to use his own pace.   
“Hello darling.” She replied with a smile as she handed him his tea, liquorice, which she knew he loved so much. He seemed to blush a bit like he did every time when she called him ‘darling’ but she made no comment on it. 

“How’s work going?” She asked, making herself comfortable on her chair by shifting around for a bit. “Good, I’ve b-been work-working on,” He paused for a moment, looking at her while biting his lip and motioning with his hands as if he was trying to find the word. His mouth opened and closed at a rapid pace and she could see his tongue trying to form words but not being able to speak them. Finally he settled for a simple “A n-new t-toy.” With a shrug. 

Finally comfortable on her chair Bella kicked off her shoes, a habit Bifur got quite used to over time but which Bella knew he still found strange. “A doll?” She asked, as always interested in Bifur’s new job as a toymaker. He loved children and would be a great dad one day she thought with affection. Children did not seem to mind that he took a bit longer to find words then most adults did and she had found that children comforted him which made the words come easier.   
He nodded, he was especially good at designing and making dolls. She would always remember the big smile the daughter of her neighbor had given him when he gave her one for free, just because she looked like a nice girl to him. 

“Oh cool, can I see the design?” She loved his drawings, they were a bit sketchy sometimes but they were clear and beautiful.   
“L-left it at h-home.” He shrugged and she smiled.   
She loved quite a lot of things about him she suddenly realized, she loved watching him speak. He always went to such a lot of emotions when he did so, she got to study the lines around his eyes and lips. She also loved his eyes, bright and clear. His mouth too was lovely. 

“Too bad. I would’ve loved to see it.”   
She took her tea and tried to hide her smile as she drank. 

 

-

 

It was raining when he left the café, bit of a bugger really. “Damn it all.” She mumbled, holding up her hand to catch a few raindrops as if she wanted to check.   
“I’ll wal-walk you home.” Bifur suddenly was beside her, holding an umbrella in his hands and a smile plastered on his face. 

“Oh dear, you don’t have to, really I’m fine. You know my apartment is just around the corner.” Of course he knew that, he had been there a couple of times before for a cup of tea or a simple chat. One time he helped her paint her kitchen wall and they ended up with splashes of paint on their cheeks and clothes.   
He shrugged. “Want to.” He said while opening the umbrella and holding it above her head. 

Bifur said nothing more as they walked, it was a tight fit for both of them to stay under the umbrella but when Bifur noticed part of her wasn’t covered by the plastic above their heads because she didn’t want him to get wet he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her. She could feel how strong he really was and she could smell him like a blanked around her. It was calming. It was really lovely. 

They reached her house way too soon for her liking, and she fumbled with her keys a little longer than necessary so he stayed by her side a little longer.   
“Would you like to come in?” She offered, even if she knew that he would say no.   
“No, th-thank you.” He smiled so sweetly, so lovely that she could only do one thing. 

Leaning in she whispered, “No. thank you for bringing me home!” before giving him a kiss on his cheek. She had never done that, even if they hugged and she called him ‘darling’ or ‘sweety’ all the time, she had never kissed him. Not even on his cheek. The butterflies in her belly where dancing at full speed right now and she knew she could no longer deny the simple fact that she was in love with her best friend. How cliché. 

He looked at her, eyes wide with wonder before he did the last thing she expected him to do. Bifur cupped her cheek softly, tender, before he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She could do nothing, not even kiss back, before he pulled away again.   
Her lips tingled lightly and she had to press her finger to them in order to truly accept that it was real, that it had actually happened. That Bifur had actually kissed her. She looked up, and saw he was looking for words, moving his hands like he always did. 

“S-so,”   
She only saw a flash of the tear that rolled down his cheek before he slammed his fist against wall right next to her apartment door. A yelp escaped her, Bombur had told her Bifur had a bit of a temper but he had never lost it ever since she knew him and finally seeing it made her tremble with fear. Or was it surprise. Yes, it was surprise and no fear. She simply could not fear him.   
“I’m so, so-sorry.” He mumbled before looking up to finally meet her eye. “Sho-should not have do-done that.” 

And with that he was gone, leaving her to sink down with her back against her door with tears in her eyes and a little bit of blood against the ugly wallpaper which covered the hallways of her building.

-  
She stayed inside her apartment for the rest of her day, refusing to leave for anything, no matter how badly she needed to go grocery shopping she did not set a foot outside.  
Agreeing with Bofur she admitted that pizza was the greatest invention of all time and that there were a lot of great TV-shows on the telly when you felt down. 

The next day was a different matter. She had made up her mind, today she would go and tell Bifur how she felt. Today she would finally get it off her chest.  
Looking through her clothes, and throwing half of them on the floor because they weren’t simply good enough to wear on a day like this, she sang a song Bifur had told her. Something about a mountain, it must have been a metaphor for something because she was fairly sure Bifur wasn’t on a mission to reclaim a mountain. Perhaps it was an army thing. 

“Good morning.” She smiled and waved at Bofur when she walked into the café, he was busy hanging up a new sign above the door ‘Erebor’ it read in bold letters. “I see you guys have finally picked a name.” The café had been nameless for about two years since the two brothers couldn’t decide which name to use. She had never heard that ‘Erebor’ was one of the options though. 

Bofur smiled at her before stepping from the ladder “We have. But I have a question for you though.” Oh.   
Oh!   
“What have you done to Bifur?” He asked in a tone more softer then she expected. He was a sweet man but very protective when one messed with his cousin or brother and honestly she had expected a good-old who-can-yell-the-loudest match. “He came to Bombur and me last night and he seemed so sad. He wouldn’t tell what was up but we figured it had something to do with you young lady.” 

She let out a sigh as she fell into the nearest chair, covering her face with her hands. “I did nothing! And I believe that’s the problem.” She could feel his gaze and she heard him sit down himself and she really had to try not to burst into tears right there and then. “Bifur walked me home yesterday, and I, well I kissed his cheek as a thank you,” Fumbling with her collar of her blouse she met Bofur’s gaze. “And he kissed me on the lips, tried to say sorry, got angry and punched the wall.” 

A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away. She did not want to cry, she came here to explain herself to Bifur, not to be a weak maiden in need of a rescue.   
“Is Bifur around? I really would like to explain myself.” She mumbled.

Bofur did not seem to be angry, and she saw Bombur looking at them from behind the counter as he cleaned a couple of porcelain cups. He nodded slowly at her and she knew they approved. Like she thought they would have.   
“We haven’t heard of him all day,” Bombur shrugged while setting a cup back on its place. “But that isn’t so strange, I bet he’s at home.”   
The brothers shared a look, had an silent argument for a split second, and Bofur handed her a key. “The key to his house, in case he doesn’t want to open the door. Knowing Bifur, he expects Bombur or I for I’m pretty sure he thinks you hate him now, so there’s a shot he simply doesn’t answer.” 

She nodded as she took the key, hand trembling a bit as she did so, and she prayed to all the gods in the world that Bofur did not notice. If he did, he made no comment about it.   
-

“Bifur?”   
He had not opened the door like Bofur has suspected so Bella had let herself in. The place was a mess. A whole lot messier then she was used from Bifur. He wasn’t the best at organizing she knew that much but this wasn’t just unorganized, this was simply just a mess!  
“Bifur are you home?” 

When she opened the door to the living room (the room she loved the most of the whole house) she was greeted by the sight of Bifur sleeping on the sofa and she couldn’t help but smile. He looked peacefully when he slept.   
His dark hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled and had a couple of stains on them. He was also a messy eater after all. 

Walking towards him, longing to be closer to him, she noticed the crumpled sheets of paper which lay scattered all around the floor. She picked one up and folded it out so she could read.   
It was a letter to her and even if she had known Bifur could write it was always a shock to read something by his hand. It made his condition only sadder, for she knew that he knew the words. He knew them so well but he just could not say them. 

She loved his handwriting, it was small but clear and almost feminine at some places.   
“Dear Bella,” the first sentence read and she knew she had to put it back, that it wasn’t her place to read this letter even if it was addressed to her. But she kept on reading, she wanted to know. 

_“Dear Bella,  
I know you must be angry with me, you have every right to be. I should not have kissed you, never in a million years should I have done that without you giving permission first.   
You have been so kind to me, ever since I’ve known you I’ve had the feeling I belonged somewhere, that I was loved by someone who did not have to do so. “_   
There were a couple of tear-stains on the paper, blurring the ink and she could feel her own tears welling up again. 

_“Ever since I’ve known you, I had a purpose to go on. You listened to me. You took your time with me. You gave me chance no one else gave me.  
Thank you for that.” _  
There was a lot more, some words blurred so badly she could not even read them, some words so poetic it warmed her heart but suddenly the paper got pulled out of her hands and she nearly jumped in surprise. 

“BIFUR!” She yelped, pressing her hands against her chest to feel her heart beating way too fast for it to be healthy. “You scared the shit out of me.”   
“You w-were read-reading my l-letter!”   
“Only because it had my name on it!” She crossed her arms and glared at him. “it’s not fair to write a letter and not letting the person you wrote it for allowing to read it.” 

He grumbled something, ripping the letter into tiny pieces before throwing them on the table. “W-why are you he-here?” He said. Anger, fear and something like hurt in his voice.   
“Because I wanted to explain myself, you idiot! You ran away yesterday before I could even say anything!” She could feel anger boiling in her gut, did he really think she was angry at him? Did he really think she did not love him? An idiot he truly was. 

“S-so you came t-to tell me to,” He bit his lip and moved his hands around like she was so used to. “To pi-piss off?” She could practically hear his thoughts, a whole ramble about how he would disappear of the face of the earth if she wanted him to.   
“No! No! NO!”   
In a flash she had his wrists safely secured in her hands, she knew he could pull away when he wanted but he did not. He just looked at her with his eyes wide and his mouth a thin line. 

“Would you just listen to me!” She cried out, anger taking over. What an idiot Bifur could be, so stubborn! He opened his mouth again, to speak and she did the only thing she could think of. 

She kissed him. 

It was a totally different kind of kiss then the one Bifur had given her only yesterday, this one was messy, needy and a tad bit rough. She yanked him close, pressed herself against him as if she wished to poor every bit of love she had for him into his chest. Bella could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage and she was sure Bifur could feel it to.   
It was perfect. 

When she pulled back Bifur looked at her, eyes wider then she had ever seen and mouth partly open. She reached out and ran her fingers across his cheek tenderly.   
“I always let you finish speaking, and I think you should let me say what I have to say.” Bella mumbled softly. He, however, had other plans. 

“I, I did no-not think y-you could,” He pressed his hands against his chest, on the place where his heart was located as he searched his mind for the words he wanted to speak. “l-love me, with, well thi-this.”   
She laughed, she knew she should not, but she laughed. 

“Oh silly you!” Standing on her toes she was able to reach the scar on his forehead and press a feather-light kiss onto it. “I don’t care! You should know I do not. I never have! I never cared that you took a tad bit longer than most when speaking because the things you say make me laugh, because the things you say make me feel good, because I care about the things you have to say! So I’ll gladly wait for them!”   
She kissed him again, and again, until she was sure he’d gotten her point.   
“I’m in love with you, you stupid man.” 

He didn’t tell her he loved her too, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before kissing her with passion. It didn’t matter, for those actions meant the same thing. 

-

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but it was good. Actually, it was the best relationship Bella had ever had! (Including that one fling she had with the star football player in college, wow that was one hell of a date!) and she was fairly sure that the same thing went for Bifur. 

They did not live together, not officially at least, but they spent most of their days like they did before. Hanging around together in the café they both loved. Perhaps the only difference was that now they sat a little bit closer and that Bifur held her hand and sometimes fed her bits of his cake.   
Other than spending their days in the café they spent a lot of them at their houses. Just laying on the sofa, or cooking, or writing or simply doing whatever they wanted to do. There was no rush. They could just be themselves.

Bella loved it. Simply being with him. Being with Bifur was a calm and natural as love should be. Both of them felt no need to rush anything and perhaps that was the whole problem.   
While she loved simply being with him and while she loved the dazed moments of laying on the sofa and sharing sloppy, unrushed kissed she was kind of ready for something more. The next step so to say. 

Yes, she was talking about sex.   
They had officially been together for about three months now and she knew it was better to wait for the moment to just happen but she was 23 damned! And who was thinking about waiting when they had someone as lovely as Bifur? Bella wanted to talk about it. To tell him she was ready for him to take that step but she wasn’t sure if he was. Which made her insecure about her own body. 

What if he did not like her? What if he was turned off by her as soon as her clothes came off?  
She stood in front of her mirror, plucking at her skirt and blouse, twirling around to look at her ass and shuffling her bra straps around. It had been a really long time since she’d last felt this way. She never was so unsecure about her body. Never! And yet… 

Biting her lip she walked to her kitchen to make herself a nice, calming, cuppa. God knew she needed one right now!   
Her phone was laying on her table, looking at her and she wondered if she should. Best not, it would only make things awkward. But she really wanted to know! Before she’d even given herself time to think it over she’d dialed Bofur’s number and thrown herself down on the sofa. 

_“morning love.”_ Spoke the slightly rough voice from the other side of the line.   
“Morning Bofur, Uhm I’m calling you because, well.” She traced silly patterns on her sofa while she was looking for the right way to ask her question. Because what if Bifur just wasn’t into sex? What if it wasn’t her fault and he just wasn’t interested in doing anything more than cuddle. Which would be okay, really. “Well… I was wondering if, uhm.” 

_“Gosh just get it out there woman.”_  
“Well I was wondering if Bifur’s even interested in sex.” She blurred. “I mean we’ve been dating for three months and well I’d really like to, you know, go a step further but he hasn’t even made a move so I was wondering does he even see me as attractive enough to have sex with or is it just that he’s not ready for it or….” 

_“And why do you ask me? You could just ask Bifur you know.”_  
“Yea right, as if I’d ever ask him that. I mean, that would be like ‘hey Bifur I’ve waited long enough for you to unzip your own pants so let me do that for you’ I can’t do that to him. Besides it would only make things awkward!”   
She could hear Bofur laugh and shout something to someone who could only be Bombur. _“You’re a silly girl Bella, but I’d help you. You know Bifur has asked me a similar question about a week or two ago except he asked me how to know if you were ready for it. Really if you two should just talk to each other that would save me a day’s job!”_ Again he laughed and Bella could feel her cheeks turn red.   
_“He’s totally ready for it Bella, he just wants to make sure you’re too. It would be best if you got your act together, bought a nice pair of panties and went to him to get the D.”_

“Bofur!” She yelped, covering her mouth to hide her shame and her smile at the same time. _“What? Don’t you like it when I talk dirty?” Again she could hear him laugh. “Do both of you a favor and do the naughty with him. Oh, and do me a favor too and don’t mention how it went to me okay sweetheart?”_  
“You’re the best you know that.” Bella said as she took a sip from her tea.   
_“That’s why you love me.”_

\-   
She was nervous. Of course she was! She was sitting on Bifur’s sofa. All alone in the house while he was still at work. Normally she wouldn’t do something like this. Normally she would’ve waited until he was home before coming by. But this wasn’t like normally and she damn well knew it. 

The plastic bag she was holding between her hands kept pulling her attention towards itself. Sometimes she just had to put her hand in it and feel the soft fabric of its contents. It sent pleasant shivers up her spine. She’d spent most of the day fantasizing about how it would be. About how it would be to finally feel those rough calloused hands on her naked skin.   
She also wondered how he’d look when she’d help him get rid of those clothes, when she freed him from his shirt and how he’d look when she’d drop to her knees to help him remove his jeans. Another shiver flashed through her and she couldn’t wait any longer. 

Bella took the stairs two at a time while dashing upstairs, bag still clutched tightly in her hands. She was going to change and wait for him to come home and pleasantly surprise him. Or so she hoped. 

Bifur came home soon enough and called “Bella?” as soon as he discovered she wasn’t in the living room and neither in the kitchen. She’d texted him she would be at his house after all.   
“I’m up here love.”   
She was shaking slightly, shivering in pleasure when she heard him coming up the stairs. “In your bedroom.” 

She was waiting for him on his bed, wearing his bathrobe over her newly bough lingerie so he couldn’t see it yet and her hair still slightly damp from an early shower. “I took a shower when I was waiting for you, hope you don’t mind.”   
The look in his eyes when he looked at her told her that he did indeed not mind and it was conformation enough to Bofur’s claim that he did indeed want her in this way.   
“No.” He said, reaching out so he could pull Bella closer and press her against him. “Missed y-you.” Bifur kissed her, gently like she was so used too.   
“Missed you too.” 

The bathrobe was too thick, too much fabric between them for her liking.   
“You know, I’ve been thinking.” She said while slightly playing with a button of his button-up shirt and she did not miss the look of hunger in his eyes when he looked down on her. “We’ve been dating for quite some time now and so I wanted to buy you a present.” Standing on her toes she could kiss him and she could press herself a little more against him. 

“I got you something special.” Bella whispered against his ear before taking a step back. “Sit.”   
He did as he was told and sat down on the bed. Looking at her with those beautiful eyes and oh how she wanted to rip that shirt off him and get him naked right there and then.   
Her hands shook a bit as she went to untie the knot that held the bathrobe together and Bifur saw, reaching out to lay his hands on hers while never breaking eye contact with her he whispered. “N-not if you d-don’t want t-to.” 

Oh gods be good. He was such an idiot sometimes. After all the things she’d done for him, after all this time of being there for him he still did not understand she wanted this.   
“I want it you idiot.” She said with a fond smile as she let the bathrobe slip from her shoulders and letting it fall on the floor in a puddle of dark-grey fabric. “Tell me, what do you think?” 

She was dressed in one of those salmon pink frilly lingerie sets with tiny ribbons and too much lace which showed almost everything. And even if she knew Bifur would think of her as beautiful, he always had, she was still insecure if he’d find her attractive now she was standing in front of him like she was now.   
“Beautiful.” He said, pulling her close again until she was seated on his lap. “You’re a-always,” A pause which was filled with a tender kiss. “Beautiful.” 

And who was she for not believing him? 

-  
Bifur had been so gentle with her. So slow and loving that it had almost been like a drug. Poisoning her slowly, so slowly until she couldn’t feel anymore.   
He’d been so wonderful she was sure there was no one better than him. 

And now he held her close during her afterglow, whispering words into her ear. Just words he could remember and which he could say which made the moment even more perfect. It felt good to be like this. 

“I love you.” She said as he drew hearts on her hipbone.   
“I love you too.” Was his answer, and he didn’t even have to find the words this time.


End file.
